runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:United Heros
The United Heros is a friendly, mostly a members-only clan founded by Roccojason in April of 2011 (F2P are free to join, but you won't get to do that many clan activities that a P2P member can do). The official Clan homepage can be found here. (NOT a phishing site, look at the runescape.com in the URL for proof and security.) Main Clan Information "We are a united clan that uses wisdom, courage, and strength to form unity. Our great socialness between each other helps us become stronger in any fight that we must take action in. We are a mixed social clan that does a lot of skilling, questing, socializing, and participating in events. Anyone out there is free to join our great clan, as anyone is allowed to become one with the United Heros. Our allied clans (usually the ones lead by other friends of ours) help stand by our side, to fight against all evil that will attempt to destroy us. If you wish to come join us, search for our great colors and we'll hopefully bring you to our great clan! Each color of the clan symbolizes something that relates to United Heros. The red background symbolizes strength, which makes us strong. The purple trim symbolizes relaxation, which helps us all align with each other. The blue star symbolizes Camelot, as they are a group of UNITED warriors. The green Guthix symbol, symbolizes balance and unity."'' - Roccojason, owner of United Heros.'' The United Heros is more than just a clan. It is a family, a brotherhood, a bond between clan members that share mutual clan goals and objectives. Anyone is accepted into the United Heros that are trustworthy and dedicated. You are guranteed to befriend every single member of our clan, no matter what race, religion, beliefs, national origin, rank, combat level, skills, or game experience. Tensions (if any) between our clan members must be peacefully resolved. We love to engage in activities, such as Clan Wars Free for All, Friendly Civil Wars, and other clan activities. We also love to make videos, some of our clanmate's channels can be found here- Roccojason - http://www.youtube.com/user/R0ccojas0n Jz Kennebrew - http://www.youtube.com/user/RunescapeCollection UH Flameburg - http://www.youtube.com/user/NLFlameburg How To Join To join the United Heros, send a private message in-game to any existing members, including Roccojason, Jz Kennebrew, Jz PvP (Jz Kennebrew's summoning tank account), UH Flameburg, King Mace x3, YetiArMe, and oAscendancy (these are currently the highest ranking clan members in this clan as of 30 July 2011.) There are NO requirements to join, they allow any dedicated, trusted member to join the United Heros brotherhood. Ranking System To get ranked, you must meet the following XP gained since you joined the clan, to get ranked Recruit: 0''-''399,999 XP OR 0-4 Wilderness Kills Corporal: 400,000-''899,999'' XP OR 5-9 'Wilderness Kills ' Sergeant: 900,000-''1,599,999'' XP OR 10-14 'Wilderness Kills' Lieutenant: 1,600,000-''2,299,999'' XP OR 15-24 Wilderness Kills Captain: 2,300,000-''2,999,999'' XP OR 25-49 Wilderness Kills General: 3,000,000-''3,799,999'' XP OR 50-74 Wilderness Kills Admin: 3,800,000-''4,699,999'' XP OR 75-99 Wilderness Kills Organiser: 4,700,000-''5,999,999'' XP OR 100-149 Wilderness Kills Coordinator: 6,000,000-''7,999,999'' XP OR 150-199 Wilderness Kills ''' '''Overseer: 8,000,000 XP OR 200 Wilderness Kills You can also be ranked through Roccojason's trust. Your trust ratio will be on his determination.'' We do NOT believe in favouritism or bribing! We rank according to dedication and trust, so don't be begging for a rank.'' Highest Ranks The highest rank that anyone (besides the owner and his 2nd account) can be is Overseer. Here is a list of the highest ranked, most trusted members of the United Heros clan, as of 31 July 2011: Owner - Roccojason Deputy Owner - The Box Bobo (Roccojason's 2nd account) Overseers - Jz Kennebrew, Jz PvP (Jz Kennebrew's summoning tank account), UH Flameburg, oAscendancy, YetiArMe, King Mace x3 Coordinators - Slayerr_Colt, Meaty Belly Organizers - Not safe 2pk Administrators - PR3DICTION, Kenny660660, Bert14C Relationships with other Clans 'Friends and Allies' "These clans that are listed are fellow clans that have my friends in them, or are lead by my friends, or are lead by people who accepted the decision to align with the United Heros. We are a peaceful alliance and we all support each other against the ruthless people and/or clans that wanna tear us apart for no good reason. Show your gratitude by being supportive to us and our fellow allies, and we will support you in return!" ''- Roccojason, owner of United Heros.'' Decidal Facade - Friend Blood Reaperz - Ally Elysian Intervention ''- '''Ally' The Dark Beasts - Ally these guys - Friend HarbourMafia ''- '''Ally' Halls Raiders - Ally pro yessers - Friend 'Enemies ' "These clans that are listed are clans that have brutally shown no kindness to me or to my clan. They have no respect of being part of the United Heros, and my clan has now restricted them from having any relations with them. I don't like having my clan being enforced with enemies, but when a clan forces themself into being an enemy, I got no choice. Don't trust these clans, as they could possibly do the same thing to your clan like they did to mine. I hope one day this list won't have any clans listed, as I don't like to send my clan to war against other clans for survival." ''- Roccojason, owner of United Heros.'' Army of Shad - Enemy''; This clan tried to steal members out of the United Heros to join theirs, just to increase their number for the citadel. They had no purpose; they just wanted to steal from us''. United Heros around a campfire.png|A few of the United Heros around a campfire. Category:Clans